Doomsday
, "The Doomsday Sanction"}} Doomsday was a monstrous being that was created with the ability and desire to kill Superman. History Under the auspices of Project Cadmus, a clone of Superman was made from a genetic sample by Emil Hamilton, however it was engineered to be his superior. Named Doomsday, it was repeatedly subjected to simulations that humiliated it and fueled its rage towards Superman. Ultimately, Doomsday was to be the Project's fail safe in the case Superman ever went rogue again. Doomsday became increasingly difficult to control so Amanda Waller arranged for Doomsday to be imprisoned in a rocket and blasted off into space. Doomsday managed to break free and forced the rocket back to Earth, landing near Metropolis where he proceeded to go on a rampage only to encounter the Justice Lords. After Doomsday had apparently physically beaten the Justice Lords, Lord Superman included, into submission, Lord Superman used his heat vision to lobotomize him, temporarily sidelining him. , "A Better World, Part I" Doomsday was recovered by Cadmus and it slowly recuperated with its advanced healing powers. It was prematurely freed by the embittered Dr. Milo. It turned on and killed Milo, then fled the Cadmus compound via a rocket ship and went to the volcanic island of San Baquero to kill Superman. However, Superman managed to trap Doomsday in molten lava. After an inquiry, it was revealed that Doomsday's brain was modified to be unreadable by telepaths. When it became apparent that it would not reveal anything or change its murderous nature, Superman decided to banish it to the Phantom Zone. His last words were "You'll wish you killed me". Powers and abilities As a clone of Superman, Doomsday possessed strength, speed, and invulnerability on a level equal or superior to the Man of Steel. He was capable of surviving in space, as seen briefly when Milo explained his past. He was nearly invulnerable to almost all forms of attack. When injured, he could regenerate over time and adapt to the weakness that allowed him to be hurt. However, although he was capable of physically matching or besting Superman, he lacked some of Superman's more exotic abilities such as flight, heat vision, and superhuman senses. Background information Doomsday was created for, and first appeared in, the comic-book serial The Death of Superman. Differences From The Comic Book Version The comic book version of Doomsday was not created on Earth, but was instead the result of an alien experiment attempting to create a perfect warrior species. This Doomsday would regenerate and evolve from every fatality so that he could never be killed in the same manner twice. The planet where the experiment was conducted was Krypton, during its prehistoric age, before the evolution of the sentient Kryptonian race. At this time, the world was hostile and deadly to all but the hardiest forms of life, which Doomsday's creator saw as the perfect place to create "The Ultimate." Killing its creator, Doomsday went on an interstellar rampage, coming into conflict with Darkseid (where they rendered a planet uninhabitable), the Khundians (uniting the normally polarized clans), and the Green Lantern Corps (where he killed hundreds of Lanterns and one Guardian). After being subdued by an alien race known as the Catalons, Doomsday would be banished in a prison ship that accidentally crashed into Earth. The creature broke free and went on a rampage towards Metropolis killing several civilians and hospitalizing nearly the entire active roster of the Justice League. Superman intervened, battling the monster to a standstill on the streets of Metropolis as the entire world watched via television. In a final clash, Superman and Doomsday swung simultaneously: Superman snapped Doomsday's neck with a two-handed blow to the monster's chin; Doomsday inflicted massive head trauma on Superman with a thunderous punch. Both combatants were declared dead at the scene. Both would return, of course. Superman's body was healed by solar radiation and revived by the robots at his Fortress of Solitude, and Doomsday's natural abilities brought the creature back to life, now further resistant to Superman's punches. They would battle again repeatedly, with Superman narrowly escaping defeat each time. Doomsday later gained true sentience and renounced his vendetta against Superman. However, in an alternate timeline, he would bear witness to the true death of Superman. Under his name, he led the armies of the Earth again against the deadly foe that had killed Superman, Gog. Many years later, Gog, a being of near-divine power, offered Doomsday the opportunity to revive Superman, at the cost of losing his sentience. Accepting, a seemingly once-again mindless Doomsday attacked the heroes of Earth during the Infinite Crisis. Appearances * "A Better World, Part I" * "The Doomsday Sanction" * "Question Authority" Footnotes External links * * refs Category:A to Z Category:Clones Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Justice League rogues Category:Kryptonians